


Candlelight's Lullaby

by LilithDarkness



Series: My Oneshots [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Just a random poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithDarkness/pseuds/LilithDarkness
Summary: Just a little something that came about when I got bored in class one day.





	

Little dragon in the winds,

Open up your wings.

Fly high above the clouds,

Listen to all the sounds.

 

You are free up there,

Without a care.

Reaching for the night,

And the stars that shine so bright.

 

And when you get tired,

Dreams will be inspired.

By all you’ve done today,

Are memories ready to play.

 

To remind you of the fun,

And all that can be done.

But for now it’s time for one last run.

 

Follow the moon,

You’ll be home soon.

That is where I’ll be,

Sitting in the tree.

 

Looking towards the sky,

For you as you fly.

Never fear,

For I will always be here.

 

Darkness cannot defeat,

The love in my heartbeat.

To you this is my vow,

To always love you as I do now.

 

For you are my child,

And even when you are wild.

I always remember how you smiled.


End file.
